


¿Ellie?

by Virus_G



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virus_G/pseuds/Virus_G
Summary: Ellie was a few steps from Joel’s room, she needed to know that he was there, she needed to know that he was okay, she needed to touch him.
Relationships: Ellie/Joel (The Last of Us)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	¿Ellie?

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a small remastering of "I want to touch you", if you want to read it, forgive the spelling mistakes, English is not my mother tongue

_"If two individuals always agree on everything, I can assure you that one of them thinks for both of them"_.  
-Sigmund Freud- 

Joel's life was never easy, when the cordyceps began to sprout in the world nothing was, at an early age he became a father although this did not bother him at all, something that would mark him for the rest of his life since the outbreak began, **losing Sarah.**

  
This was a turning point. All this for a bloody soldier, Tommy had shot him in the head moments later but it was too late, too late. Sarah was in his arms giving her last breath of life, she was dying and he couldn't do anything...

…………….

Finally the sunset was present in Jackson, putting the skies in an orange tone mixed with yellow tones, some birds were fluttering with the movement of the wind, really a landscape worth admiring, I wish Ellie could see this.

  
**Ellie...**

  
Lately she has been behaving strangely...

\- "Hey! Joel, your turn is over, Joel... What's got you so distracted?"  
\- What? It's nothing, John.  
\- Well ... if you say so, the sun is already setting, I have to go, goodbye Joel. 

…

Walking quietly without having to depend on a weapon was almost like a gift from heaven, seeing children playing or even families seemed like a fantasy, a past life that would not return thanks to the infection. Joel was saddened to see this, it reminded him of Sarah's childhood, although he was not so present because of his work, he always had time to spend with his little daughter, remembering this hurt him, the past hurt him... but it was useless to continue suffering because of the past, he had to live the present. He wanted Ellie to have a second chance to appreciate life, maybe it wouldn't be the same as before, but at least she would make friends, here she wouldn't have to run or kill the damn infected. Joel really loved that girl, not as a daughter, he couldn't do that to Sarah, but as a partner, a partner who would always turn his back on her.

…

Without realizing it, someone was winged, putting his hand firmly on his left shoulder.

-Joel", don't forget, this weekend we are going hunting, the reserves are running out", Joel turns to see him, "Arthur", could be considered the oldest person in Jackson, he was a grumpy old man, but Joel had some respect for his hunting experience, he was a prodigy in the use of weapons without a doubt.

\- "Arthur... hello, of course I won't forget it," he continued as he went along, his head was a tornado of thoughts.

Without realizing it, he had already arrived at his home, even though it was not big, it was spacious enough for both of us, at the entrance there was his chair and a guitar, to pass the time he always played, maybe he would teach Ellie to play but it would be another time, it was time to prepare dinner. He turned the knob slowly, it seemed that Ellie had not returned from the farm. Without any hurry she went to the kitchen analyzing what she could cook. 

-Well, maybe I’ll make some rabbit stew,” he said to himself.

As he began to take out the food needed to prepare dinner, Joel was so distracted that he didn’t hear the door open, **it was Ellie.**

Ellie was so exhausted she didn’t bother to ask if Joel had arrived, he needed to hydrate so she went straight to the kitchen and saw him. He was there, that figure that she wanted to see so much, instead of greeting him as she normally did, she just became speechless, she didn’t know why she was doing it but she wanted to touch him, without giving any warning she approached him slowly, hugging his back, wrapping her arms around his torso as if it was a snake surrounding its prey, being so close to him felt fucking good, she even smelled him, she was grateful that he couldn’t see her do the last thing.

Joel was about to make dinner but stopped when he felt two arms slowly wrapping around his waist, Ellie, and even heard him inhale heavily into his back, “What the fuck was going on?

-Ellie?! What are you doing? God, you could have given me a heart attack!

Joel couldn’t see it, but Ellie had blushed like a tomato, she didn’t realice what she had done until she was hugging him, quickly separating from him, still embarrassed.

-H-hello Joel, I-I just wanted to surprise you… I think I’ll take a shower, bye!

Joel sees Ellie running quickly up the stairs. 

-“What’s wrong with this girl, she’s been acting strange lately,” Joel thought to himself. He decided not to make a big deal about it, maybe he just missed it a little because they didn’t see each other most of the day.

Ellie quickly as lightning climbed the stairs, took off her clothes and got into the tub, she needs to distract herself from what had happened before, unfortunately her hormones did not allow it, she felt too excited. 

Once dinner was over, both were sitting at the table, neither of them wanted to talk about what had happened. 

\- “Ellie you know how it is, the one who cooks, doesn’t wash the dishes”, said a somewhat tired Joel.

\- “Really? I hate that damn rule.

-“Well, if you want you can cook and I do the dishes. I hope I don’t die of poisoning haha.”

Ellie, no longer embarrassed, gives him a playful slap on the right arm: “HA HA, very funny, my food isn’t bad, is it?

-“You will improve if you practice, maybe you should leave the dishes and wash them later, you have to get up early tomorrow, don’t forget.”

Said and done, Joel was already in his bedroom, it was nice to finally rest after an exhausting afternoon on the wall.

Ellie was lying on her bed, but she couldn’t sleep, she longed to touch Joel again, she felt good, such was her despair that without realizing it she was already in front of her room, did she really need to do this, she would have backed off if it wasn’t for the excitement that overpowered her. **She wanted to touch him, to feel him, to kiss him.**

She turned the doorknob, it was dark as she expected.

 _Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac…_ it echoed across the room.

He was there, sleeping lying on his side, his mind was telling him not to, but his body did not pay attention, with each step his breath became more agitated, without making the least noise possible he lay down next to her, he missed being by her side, since they arrived at Jackson Joel had told her that each of them would have a room, she opposed this, but over time she accepted to sleep without his company and now that she was by his side she only wanted to hug him. As it happened in the kitchen, she again passed her hands through his torso, passing under his armpits, she was hugging him without any doubt, but when she felt his strong chest she did not resist the idea of touching them, despite his age he was still in good shape, she continued to touch him until she went down to his abdomen and even further down…

Joel woke up suddenly, he felt someone else in his bed, **Ellie** , was going to turn around and ask him if something was wrong, but as he felt her little hands go over every part of his chest, abdomen and even his crotch. He stood there not knowing what was happening, he was being groped? This was getting too uncomfortable, without further thought he decided to face her.

\- “Ellie… What are you doing,” he asked, somewhat confused".

-I-I just wanted…

Ellie wanted to kiss him, she wanted to resist that idea, but she failed, I can’t stand her impulses and with a great effort she kisses him… feeling his beard and lips was a unique sensation, she feels incredibly happy doing it even though she was not an expert in this, she put all her effort to make it good.

She would be attached to him for all eternity if it weren’t for the fact that her lungs needed air to keep working, she tried again to keep kissing him, but Joel quickly pushed her away.

-We mustn’t do this,” he said, looking directly into Ellie’s eyes.

-¿Why?, Joel, I really love you!

-"This is wrong, you’re only 14, you shouldn’t… you shouldn’t fall in love with a broken-down old man like me".

-Joel…

\- “Listen to me, after this you will think that this was silly, you will find someone younger and maybe you will forget about this old man”, he said all this while hugging her, he did not want to hurt her. But he was doing it. Little by little he takes her away from her, look at those emerald green eyes, there were no words, but Ellie’s sad look said it all, she knew it was wrong, it brought her to Jackson with the idea that she would be happy again. . . , but here it was … _breaking her heart._

When he saw the tears falling down Ellie’s freckled cheeks, it broke his soul.

_He knew he should not_

_That it was not moral_

_Who was only 14 years old_

_He was just a broken-down old man_

He was trying to be rational and moral, but for now he would give up his morals, he would do it for Ellie.

Slowly she placed her callused hands on Ellie’s cheeks, looking at her carefully I could feel how beautiful she would be when she grew up, hypnotized by her large emerald eyes, along with her lips with hers, she can feel her breath go from being shaken to one more quiet.

Ellie, seeing this, her heart jumped with joy, had Joel accepted her feelings? _She finally had the man she loved so much… she could finally touch him… she could finally kiss him…_

  
**_And Ellie doesn’t think about sharing Joel with anyone._ **


End file.
